<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to House on Haunted Hill: Harue's Story by HarueHouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537790">Return to House on Haunted Hill: Harue's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarueHouse/pseuds/HarueHouse'>HarueHouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House on Haunted Hill (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Group Sex, Haunted Houses, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Seduction, Stripping, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarueHouse/pseuds/HarueHouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to create an off shoot of the main story to accommodate a character we rarely saw and was relegated to one sex scene. I wanted to expand off this character and provide and alternative story that leads to a bigger story.</p><p>I was thinking in the vein of Constantine/Indiana Jones globe trotting adventure.</p><p>Here is a video of the character herself: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPzoD8dbTl4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harue passed empty room after empty room, the ECM machine was silent. The entire place gave her the creeps, she wouldn’t admit this out loud, especially in front of the rest of the team.  Warren doesn’t say much, but that only made her nervous, what could he be thinking? What does he do when he’s not working with the rest of The Order of Nine Angels, her mind raced as she imagined her squad mates faces, Norris’ sneer, Desmond’s cold gaze. </p><p>“Stop acting like a little girl.”, Harue resolved herself.</p><p>She had already proven herself time and time again to The Order of Nine Angels, Harue considered herself one of the more devout members. There was nothing in this world and beyond to stop her from locating the Bahphomet Idol, the look on their faces when she  proved her devotion and helped the order get one step closer to spreading their influence throughout the world.</p><p>Footsteps.</p><p>She trained her SOCOM down the hall, the light flashed on a woman dressed in a straight jacket darting into a room. </p><p>Harue only caught a glimpse of her, but she could swear the girl looked like, Abby.</p><p>She only saw the woman’s profile, the face was the same and her jet-black hair down to her shoulders, Harue felt her heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Just the shadows messing with your mind Harue...”</p><p>She couldn’t help but think back to her freshman year of college at Oxford. Harue was a shy girl who’d lived the first eighteen years of her life in a village, born to immigrant parents, it was expected of her to excel at every task imaginable. Her parents scrutinized every thought and decision that tumbled out of her head:</p><p>“Why would you want to waste your time hanging out with kids and wasting valuable time you could be using to study?”</p><p>“Sleepover at Carrie’s? What? You don’t like sleeping at home,  do you know what your mother and I scarified to give you this life?”</p><p>It was their daily routine, beating down any sort of confidence that she could have developed. She drifted through school and the majority of her life as a ghost, Harue had become invisible and even when someone bumped into her on the street, she’d only whisper:</p><p>“Excuse me…”</p><p>Even at Oxford, when she was many meters away from home, away from her parents, she could not muster the courage to talk to another person. There would be times when her roommate would notice Harue, right as she’d burst through the door making out with her boyfriend.</p><p>“Oh, forgot you lived here.”, she’d say in a lackadaisical tone.</p><p>Harue wouldn’t have to say anything, she’d get up and leave the room for the next hour. Sometimes she’d grab a book and sit out in the hallway, but it got so crowded she decided to read out by the drawing room. There would be a couple of Chelsea fans watching a game on the t.v, but Harue was lucky to find it empty, save for one guy watching The Real World.</p><p>Harue sat in the corner reading her textbook when she saw her entering the room, Abby. Harue didn’t notice, but from afar, when she met Abby’s gaze, her face became flushed. She concentrated harder on her book, but it was no use, her head was spinning, and she could feel her whole body getting hot. Why was she like this, she’d seen dozen of faces throughout her life, but none so….</p><p>“Beautiful.” Abby said standing in front of Harue.</p><p>She was confused at to whom Abby was speaking to, even when face to face with her, Harue’s face got even hotter, there was a ringing in her ears. </p><p>“Excuse me.”, Harue said in her soft voice.</p><p>“You’ve got to speak up, can’t hear anything at that decibel.” Abby said with a smile.</p><p>Harue cleared her throat, “What did you say?”</p><p>“I said you have a beautiful face.” Abby brought her face closer to Harue’s.</p><p>Harue could see Abby clearer now, her lips, luscious and red as an apple. Her jet-black hair down to her shoulders and those brown eyes looking right at her. She could feel her throat getting dry.</p><p>“Are you alright? You’ve gone all red.” Abby leaned forward and touched foreheads with Harue.</p><p>Harue  immediately kept back, her heart was pounding now, and moving that fast caused her to fall onto the floor.</p><p>“Oh, my goodness, are you okay? I didn’t mean to startle you.” She helped Harue to her feet. “ I was checking around the dormitory to see if people wanted to get a free check-up. I’m pre-med. What about you?”</p><p>“History.” Harue said.</p><p>“Good thing about history is it’s always there.” Abby laughed and stretched her hand out, “Abby.”</p><p>Harue stared at her hand, her nails matched her lips, but she noticed on her wrist a bracelet with ornate markings. “I’m Harue.”</p><p>“Beautiful name to match the beautiful face.” Abby smiled.</p><p>Harue smiled as well, the first time we’ve seen her smile.</p><p>“And she smiles.” Abby said, “Why don’t you come back to my room so I can take a look at you?”</p><p>Harue grabbed her hand and later she would be in her arms, both of them lying naked as Van Morrison played on Abby’s CD player. It was from that day Harue began to find the confidence she had so long been deprived of and also how she became inducted into The Order of Nine Angels. It was after a few months that Harue was introduced to the Order, they had a chapter at Oxford, secret unbeknownst to the rest of the college, but this was the days before they planned on using the Bahphomet Idol.<br/>
In Abby she found someone who could see the real Harue and with the Order, she found a family she was so long deprived of. The first couple of years working for the order was recurring members and passing out pamphlets outside piccadilly circus. Harue was most alarmed by the things they practiced during the bewitching hour, the orgies and blood sacrifices. She was nervous exposing herself to so many people, but Abby was there to ease her in.</p><p>“Don’t think, just feel, feel my fingers down your body. Focus on that feeling.”</p><p>Everyone was in the throws of lust, Harue could feel herself becoming more decadent and depraved. Abby inserted her fingers slowly past her vulva, inching up and down around her lips. Abby kissed her petite breasts, her nipples hardened, she kissed her belly, her mound, and finally kissed her lips. Harue let out a moan, it was one pleasure in a cacophony of sex surrounding them. Male on Male, Female on Female, Male on Female, their flesh melded together and Harue was melding together with them, becoming one flesh. Harue felt so good that she let out her voice, louder than usual, she let go of the shackles that blinded her in her life, she was coming undone. Her vagina pulsated in and out as Abby dug her tongue deeper, Harue was shaking and  uttered a loud shrill as she convulsed into a climax. Every part of her body from head to toe stiffened, she arched her back and then softened afterwards. She was out of breath.</p><p>	Harue enjoyed herself for the next couple of years, growing within the ranks of the Order of Nine Angels, studying the occult and working with the scribes in translating ancient texts which revealed artifacts important to the order. It all ended one fateful day; Harue was on her way to another meeting, she was late, apologizing over and over again to Abby when a woman on the street bumped into her and spilled her groceries all over the ground. The oranges rolled down the hill down into traffic, the woman ran after them leaving Harue with the bag, Abby was still on the other end when the line cut, and an explosion sounded off in the distance. She rushed back up the hill, her worst fears clouded her mind until she saw at the other end of the hill, the old brownstone which held ONA meetings was on fire, body parts spread throughout the streets as multiple fire engines tried in vain to douse the fire.</p><p>	Of the order about two-thirds was killed in that explosion, the rest were maimed and scarred for life. Harue sat in her apartment playing Abby’s old records, her life, the one she had built up for years was destroyed in an afternoon. Her front door opened, and  a bespectacled black man sat himself across from Harue.</p><p>“Hello Jean-Paul.” Harue said without looking up.</p><p>“ I don’t need to ask what happened to Abby.” He said with a French accent.</p><p>“I want to be left alone.” She hugged the pillow tighter as the song Madame George played on the record. Harue buried her face into the pillow, blocking out everything and everyone.</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to let you know, we know who did it.” Jean-Paul tossed a silver cross at her feet, she recognized it from the texts she studied, Templars.</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it, I’m just a scribe, I’m not a soldier like you.”</p><p>Jean-Paul got up and lit himself  a cigarette, his lighter etched with symbols of the OAN. “Not now, but there are some people we need to meet so that we can bolster our ranks again.” He threw a duffle bag onto the ground and blew a puff of smoke in Harue’s direction, “we leave in an hour, grab your things.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Harue asked.</p><p>“Wherever one needs to find a new beginning, the land of opportunity.” Jean-Paul crushed out the cigarette and left a card of directions to the plane.</p><p>The numbness had washed away, she stared at the pendant once more and a new feeling arose, anger.</p><p>Harue did go on the plane, it took her across the Atlantic to the United States where she met Desmond and the rest of her team. For the next four years, she transformed herself again into the soldier that could face any threat head on. Harue traveled with Desmond as they traveled the globe in search of ancient artifacts to sell to the highest bidder, Desmond was a member, but in name only. The only god he worshipped was Greed and not the sin, but the symbol it represented, money. Harue put up with it all, saving her money and funneling it to Jean-Paul to help rebuild the rest of the OAN chapter back home. This routine went on and Harue felt herself becoming colder, killing became easier for her, she was ambitious, and nothing was to stand in her way, not even Desmond. When Desmond mentioned they had found the location of the Baphomet Idol, a spark of joy erupted inside of her, this was another cash grab for Desmond and the team, but for Harue, it was a chance to set her life back in order. She just needed to plan it all so that the rest of the team could be eliminated, so no one could stand in her way of getting that idol.</p><p> 	A door cracked open down the hall; she pointed her ECM  in that direction. Something was setting it off, could this have been the Idol?  The door was marked, Electrotherapy, inside were two gurneys’ with metal colanders at each head.</p><p>“Kinky shit.” Harue licked her lips, a cold breeze blew into the room. Her light shone over the various equipment, where was the idol?</p><p>Out of nowhere the lights switch on. Desmond had said the power had been shot off for years. Whatever was going on, it meant trouble was just around the corner, she lays her ECM down on the gurney and takes out her SOCOM. Harue turns around is comes face to face with a woman in a straight jacket, was that who she saw down the hall. </p><p>The woman showed no fear towards Harue, was she smiling?</p><p>“Don’t fucking move! Stay where you are!” Harue barked at her, but the woman stepped towards her, pulling down the sleeve of her jacket to reveal her bare shoulder.  Harue stared at her milky white skin and her red lips, she could feel her heart racing. “How did you get in here?!”</p><p>The woman stepped around Harue, she moved like a cat, tiptoeing around her, flashing a seductive smile. Harue felt herself becoming flush. Another cold breeze and advancing upon her was another beautiful woman in a straitjacket, her hair was of golden curls and her brown eyes were undressing Harue. She stared down at her chest, the straitjacket straps barely covering her firm breasts. Harue couldn’t stop herself from staring at the outline of her nipples, bits of her areola peaked out. </p><p>“Oh shit.” Harue had to get her head straight, the women began to circle around her, flanking her from both sides. She was getting more disorientated, training her gun on one then the other. The long black-haired one approached her and undid the zipper of her top. The other girl grabbed the gun out of Harue’s hands, the woman’s hands felt cold as Harue licked her lips. She couldn’t keep her head straight, the women changed positions every second on her, Harue couldn’t tell who was in front of her and behind, all she could focus on were the silent whispers that flooded the room.</p><p>“Let go…” Harue heard one of them whisper in her ear. She felt herself becoming more receptive of their commands, where they came from and who they were didn’t matter, right now, Harue focused on feeling good. The two women removed their straitjackets and revealed their naked bodies to her. Harue had a good view of the two, the one with the jet-black hair was petite, her long hair extending down to her firm butt. The blond with the curls breasts were bigger, her nipples brushed against Harue’s back sending a electric jolt down her spine.  The black hair girl parted her hair and leaned in to kiss Harue, she resisted, but it became harder and harder for her to think. The room was spinning and there was no time for her to think, not about the mission, not about the Order, not even Abby.</p><p>“Beautiful.” The black-haired woman whispered clearly to Harue. With that, Harue let go and embraced the pleasure she was about to taste. Sandwiched between the two, Harue locked lips with the black-haired woman. She was cold, but Harue was burning up, her entire body felt hot, from her face to her toes. The woman tasted so sweet, the sweetness she had denied herself for the past four years, the embrace of another. Harue moaned in ecstasy, she didn’t care how she sounded, she just wanted to feel good. The other woman left several hickeys on her neck and her hands held Harue’s hips; in front the black-haired woman stripped off Harue’s vest and then her tank top. Just in her bra, Harue still felt hot, she didn’t mind their cold touch, her body was burning. Her bra was next to go, revealing Harue’s small brown breasts, the woman’s hands were all over them. The noirette attached herself to Harue’s nipples, Harue leant back, and her moan was stifled by the brunette’s kiss. Harue could feel help nipples harden as  the woman kissed and suckled them like a baby.</p><p>	Harue went back and forth sharing kisses between the two, getting to know their taste and wanting more.  They kept their attack up by lifting Harue onto the gurney, removing her belt and then her pants. Under the harsh light Harue could see how wet she had gotten, the noirette pulled away the last remaining piece of clothing and revealed Harue’s pussy soaked in it’s own juices. She was completely naked, just like the other two, if anyone on her team could see her now, they wouldn’t be able to tell her apart from these other women.  The brunette undid Harue’s hair band, letting her hair dissolve, finally becoming a woman in all senses. Harue could feel her heart pounding as her legs were spread open and the black-haired woman brought her face closer to Harue’s pulsating vagina.  The  mouth gapped open and throbbed; her genitals were drenched. The noirette buried her face into Harue’s wet pussy, Harue arched her head back and let out a moan that echoed throughout the hospital. She lay down onto the gurney, letting the noirette drink her juices. So much was flowing out that a small pool of white fluid collecting on the gurney, overflowing onto the ground.  The brunette  positioned her pussy right under Harue’s face. Harue instinctively pushed open her outer lips and began to lick her insides. Harue grabbed onto her butt and  buried her fingers deep into the woman’s skin as her partner became more aggressive.  The noirette moved from eating out Harue’s pussy to  sucking on her clit, alternating between the two; the brunette grabbed her breasts as Harue  matched her partner. The brunette  lay herself on top of Harue, her partner lifted her head from in between Harue and shared a passionate kiss, the noirette’s face sticky with Harue’s juice. They began to attack Harue at the same time, the brunette focused on her clit and the noirette focused licking her insides. Harue gasped, she could feel herself close to cumming,  her moans grew more erotic, she was feeling it and her hips shaked with pleasure.</p><p>It stopped and the two lifted up Harue and buried their faces into Harue’s two holes. Harue could barely stand, her whole body quaked as her voice jumped several octaves, she was getting close to cumming.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuuuuuucckk!”</p><p>Harue’s whole body shook as she came multiple times, she felt like her brain was on fire and the pleasure didn’t seem to stop until she passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Idol Awakens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harue regained woke up in a daze, all she saw was a blinding white light. Her senses came back to her and she could hear the sound of crashing waves as the rest of her senses came back to her. She looked up to see the ocean in front of her, Harue was on the beach, surrounded by sand. It was morning.</p>
<p>How did I get here?, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>She was in the mental hospital with the rest of her team when they spilt up and she wandered into a room by herself. Harue’s memories flooded back and the image of being surrounded by those naked women got her heart pounding.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>Harue heard a voice call out, she turned to see a couple coming her way. It was a man and a woman, they’re beachgoers judging by their swimsuits. The blonde white women with the massive breasts approached Harue, the man stayed behind. Harue could feel his gaze on her.</p>
<p>“Brad, you perv, stop staring at her!”, the woman said.</p>
<p>Staring?  Harue was confused, but she began to notice what was wrong, she was cold, the wind bit her skin, her bare skin. She saw that she was completely naked.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, can you tell me what happened to you? Do you need medical attention?”, the woman asked, she treated Harue like a wounded animal. She didn’t know or trust this woman immediately, but she had to think fast so she wouldn’t bring anymore attention to herself.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I was at a party at the beach and some people were handing out Molly and I guess it was my first time taking it.” Harue explained and adopted a more meek persona from her college days.</p>
<p>The girl let out a giggle, “Yeah and from the look of it, you must’ve had too much.” She turned to Brad, “<br/>Brad, give her your shirt.”</p>
<p>Brad went on staring at Harue before he snapped back to reality and threw his t-shirt over to the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Harue stepped into the back of  the couple’s Jeep, the girl, who introduced herself as Mindy gave her change of clothes to Harue. The t-shirt in big bold letters said Party Girl, her jeans were two sizes wider than what Harue usually wore; Brad started the car and reached over to put his hand over Mindy, but she pulls away from him.  Harue  continued to watch the couple as they made their way back to the Vannacut Institute, they remained silent the entire drive. It wasn’t until they got closer to the Institute that Harue began to hear a loud drumming sound inside the car.</p>
<p>“Do you think you could turn off the radio?”, Harue asked. Brad stared back at her from the rear view mirror, he was confused.</p>
<p>“Do you like want some water or something?”, Mindy handed her a bottle. Harue pushed it away as she smiled. </p>
<p>“Were you two planning on partying as well? Harue looked at the two, they smiled and Mindy turned to her.</p>
<p>“This was our vacation actually since we couldn’t really leave during our spring break.” Mindy said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I’ve become a burden to you.” Harue met Brad’s gaze as he focused back on the road.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a total lost, we did find this.” Mindy searched around the car, Brad gave her a look , but she ignored him and pulled out a small statue.</p>
<p>Harue held back her emotions at the sight of it, it was the Baphomet Idol. “Wow, that’s crazy. It just washed up on the beach? Where do you think it came from?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but it’s pretty freaky, I don’t know, just looking at it I can feel something.” Mindy handed the idol over to Harue, but Brad grabbed it from Mindy before Harue could touch it.</p>
<p>“Woah there, let’s not play with the spooky idol until we put it into an expert’s hands.” </p>
<p>“What are you talking about Brad? Like Indiana Jones?” Mindy shot back at him.</p>
<p>They arrived to find the circle of cars still parked in front of the Asylum.</p>
<p>Brad shut off the engine and turned to Harue, “Seems like your friends are still partying or tripping.”</p>
<p>Harue smiled and got out of the car with Mindy, “Mindy, where are you going? Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Not until we can know she’s safe.” Mindy watched Harue walk over to one of the vans. She slid it open to find most of the equipment intact, on the dashboard was the satellite phone and right beside it was Desmond’s pistol. Harue looked back to Brad and Mindy in the car, she dialed a number into the phone and waited until the other end picked up.</p>
<p>“Jean-Paul. Yes I’m safe. I don’t think the rest of the team made it. At the institute, yes I’ve found it.” Harue spoke into the phone as Mindy approached her.</p>
<p>Harue smiles at her as she reaches for the pistol. “I’ve found help. See you soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harue sat in the lab with Jean-Paul, they observed the Baphomet Idol being scanned by the various lasers behind the glass.  The lab technician behind the computer was shaking his head, he turned to Jean-Paul and Harue. “Inconclusive.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Jean-Paul asked.</p>
<p>“It means that it can’t be scanned.” The lab tech said.</p>
<p>“Can’t or won’t allow itself to be scanned?” Harue chimed in, she continued to stare at the Baphomet Idol, she could feel it’s raw sexual energy coming from behind the glass. Harue was lost in thought when Jean-Paul took her aside.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, just a bit winded that’s all, long mission.”</p>
<p>“The mission was a disaster.”</p>
<p>“I got the damn idol, wasn’t that the objective?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you lost the majority of your teammates, not only that, Ariel Wolfe, is still missing.”</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do Jean-Paul, I’m a soldier, not a babysitter. I wasn’t team leader and I don’t appreciate the third degree.” Harue said, she strode out of the lab and out of the office.</p>
<p>Jean-Paul followed right behind her just as the computer started to spark, the lab tech fell back into his chair. “Seven hells!”</p>
<p>He helped the tech up and stared up at the cracked black screen, strange letters craved onto the glass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>